A Spider's Tangled Thread
by ShadowedSpider
Summary: After a odd encounter with a malevolent man, Peter Parker, secretly the AMAZING SPIDER-MAN, finds himself in a universe similar, yet vastly different, to his own. There, he struggles to survive and, if at all possible, find a way back to his own world.
1. Chapter 1: Hitting The Bricks

Guten tag, Bonjour, Hola and Hello,**  
**

**ShadowedSpider** here!

Obviously, I do not own Spider-man or Young Justice, that goes without saying, yet I'll still say so every chapter.

Welcome to the first chapter of A Spider's Tangled Thread!

Enjoy!

**A Spider's Tangled Thread**

**Chapter 1: Hitting The Bricks**

**New York, NY. August 16, 2010 Time: 14:16**

The big goth guy was really freaking Peter out.

He was simply standing on the edge of a building and taking a break from his costumed crime fighting when he felt like he was being watched. Peter turned around to see a _very_ large man in a black tuxedo staring at him, with a sly grin lightly touching the man's cruel face. Normally, Peter would have fired off a snarky quip and been on his way, but when he looked in the man's eyes, Peter felt a cold dread grip his heart. The feeling was true fear, the type of fear that a deer has just before a wolf tears out its throat, the type of fear a criminal feels when he meets the Punisher in a dark alley, the type of fear that a predator sees in the eyes of its prey. Peter had never felt this way before; he thought since he had gotten his spider powers, he should never have had to feel this way at all. Yet, he did.

All Peter could do was stare back at this man, and it made no sense. Peter had fought _and _beaten men who were larger than this man, men who could crush cars like a hand crumples paper, hell, he survived against the HULK for a while, but something in this man's eyes screamed 'I am a predator, you are my prey.' Peter's spider-sense was buzzing in the back of his skull, whispering '_run, hide, flee_', but he was frozen in his place. They simply stared at each other, and after what seemed like hours the man spoke. Without breaking eye contact, he uttered a single sentence, "I found you."

He was about to take a step toward Peter when _it_ happened; something that would change Peter's life forever. A flash of light, any and every color all at once, erupted in Peter's vision and he blacked out. He saw blackness just long enough to hear a deep rumbling voice echo through his mind saying "_Survive_."

Peter's groggily opened his eyes, he rubbed his head and asked himself "What just happened?" Happily, nothing answered back, meaning Peter was still at least partially sane and alone. _"The goth creep must've run off after the flash,"_ Peter thought. He slowly stood up and looked around, he was on the same rooftop, but at the same time it wasn't the same. The layout of the roof was the same, but the clotheslines and other signs of occupation had been severely altered. Nothing was in the same spot and when Peter looked around at the other buildings he saw that everything had changed. Peter looked skeptically around him and calmly listed off possibilities in his head. They included a hallucination, alternate dimensions, Peter finally gone finally off the deep end and, most likely, that creep was a psychic and had put Peter in a physically induced dream, but he needed to confirm.

Peter thought back to six months ago when after a less than relaxing encounter with the 'X-men' he found himself being taught how distinguish reality from fantasy by a certain bald professor.

"_Remember, Peter, first thing to do is remain calm. Then think about whom you are and then something that is unique about your appearance that very few people know; a scar, a birthmark, or anything else. Even if everything is there, then you have to check the level of detail of wherever you are. Look at history, talk to random people, and if that all points away from psychic illusion... well you're on your own."_

Sighing, Peter set out to do just that.

**New York, NY. August 16, 2010 Time: 17:26**

Green Arrow had one foot on the ledge of the rooftop he was on as he scanned the crowd below for his objective. He, Batman, and Hawkman were looking for a known lieutenant of Intergang, supposedly, the guy knew the inner workings of Intergang _and _where they kept getting illegal technology from. One of the Green Lanterns, "_John this time, I think,_" Arrow, also known as Oliver, thought to himself, because he was slightly late to the mission briefing as a result from oversleeping from a long night in the town with Black Canary, was on standby, waiting in the watchtower to zeta directly to earth in case anything got out of hand. Oliver sincerely hoped that this mission would go smoothly, but something in his gut told him something was going to happen, then again, something _always_ happens.

Returning attention back to the street, Green Arrow stared down at the group of people below him, moving from person to person he studied their faces and eventually found their man, dressed rather obviously in a trench coat and fedora. Touching his ear, he radioed Batman "Found him."

"Take him, knockout gas," the Dark Knight replied in his deep voice.

Arrow silently grabbed his previously strung bow from its holster on his quiver and grabbed the appropriate trick arrow and was taking aim when _this_ mission's 'something_'_ happened. He pulled back on the bowstring when something suddenly struck his shoulder and yanked him back, sending his arrow way off course directly at the building across the street.

"I hope you weren't planning on using that on anyone down there, Robin Hood," A voice, young and full of sarcasm, said from behind him. Grabbing a 'impact-arrow' from his quiver, Oliver spun around and aimed strait at a scrawny man sticking to the wall, dressed in a skin tight web patterned red and blue suit, with two opaque white lenses to allow vision in the guys full face mask. Jumpy from a lack of sleep, Oliver released two arrows in quick succession at the masked man. With a natural agility the figure gracefully flipped over the projectiles and landed in a half-crouch on the rooftop. "Well that's not very nice, Greeny," the man quipped, laying on the sarcasm _pretty_ thick "Those could have hurt me!"

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, with a third arrow nocked and pointed at the man's chest.

The man stood up and tapped his chest. "Spider-man, duh. You think I dress this way for-"

Arrow interrupted with a... err arrow, hoping to catch his opponent off guard. Sadly it failed, miserably, as the 'Spider-man' simply leaned back matrix style and let the arrow pass safely over his head. Exploding forward, the spidery man leaped at green arrow in return, not failing to keep up his constant stream of sarcasm, "Now, that was not very nice! Not very nice at all! Did the Merry Men forget their etiquette classes this year or something?"

Arrow rolled to the side, barely dodging the man's pounce. Oliver whipped his bow at the man's head like a club, only for the noticeably shorter man to grab the bow, stopping it dead in its tracks without any sign of pain. Just as the man was about to punch Arrow with what had to be super strength, he suddenly let go of the bow and leaped out of the way as the swishing sound of three batarangs filled the air and flashed in front of Arrow's eyes. Standing on the opposite edge of the building stood Batman and Hawkman, the former standing silent and foreboding as usual and the latter shouldering his usual massive mace. Sounding annoyed, the man quipped "Sorry, guano-guy, bird brain, but this is a private dance, I'm afraid your going to have to wait your turn."

Ignoring the man's sentence, Batman threw another batarang as Hawkman rushed forward, his mace raised above his head before smashing down on where the masked man had been not a moment before. "I guess you guys aren't the patient type then, oh well, I tried to be polite," The man said as he dodged both attacks, before grabbing Hawkman by the shoulders and flipping over the bird-hero and using his momentum to violently throw Hawkman off the rooftop. Dodging an arrow from Oliver, the man found himself facing a barrage of batarangs and arrows, gracefully dodging each one, but slowly being forced back to the wall of the next building. Flipping onto the wall after dodging an explosive arrow, the man flicked his wrist and made a odd shape with his fingers and _caught _a trio of batarangs from the Caped Crusader with a gray rope, no, a massive spider-silk thread, that flung from his wrist with a _thwip_. He quickly reeled them in and touched one of the points and asked "Where do _get _these things?!"

"Those are mine," The Batman replied monotonously.

"No, you threw them at _me_, now their _mine_," The man countered childishly.

Shocked, Green Arrow asked incredulously "How _old_ are you?!"

The man didn't reply as he tossed the batarangs away as they exploded. "Man you guys have all the toys! Whatever, see ya!" He said, as he swung his legs over the edge of the wall, propelling himself onto the next building, he turned around to see Hawkman standing there with a scowl showing beneath his cowl. "As much as I would like to stay and dance, cuddles, I really must be going, cause I'm late for a very important date," He sarcastically explained, before _thwiping_ another rope to a nearby building and yanking himself into the air, and began swinging away.

Growling, Hawkman began took off and quickly caught up to the man, but once again it seemed as though the man knew he was coming and yanked on his webline, placing himself above Hawkman. Not expecting that kind of aerial movement from a man swinging on webs, Hawkman didn't have time to turn around before the man was on his back and had shot two weblines onto his wings, effectively taking control of their flight, but nothing could have prepared Hawkman for what the man did next.

He burst into song, singing, not too badly, a smash hit... from the sixties.

"_Lets go surfing now,_

_ everybody's learning how._

_ Come on and safari with meeEEeeee_."

Grunting, Hawkman swung his mace around in a wide arc around his head, almost catching his hitch-hiker, almost. Letting go, the man said, "Fine, fine I'll leave, birdbrain. Geesh."

Sure enough the man left, dropping off his 'ride' he twisted around and started to swing in the other direction, and said "Well, It's been fun chaps but I had better hit the-."

Only to slam into a green wall that literally popped out of no-where. "-Bricks." he groaned as he slid down the green energy construct with a comical squeak while the wall morphed into a sphere. John Stewart, a Green Lantern, hovered there, his fist outstretched and glowing green.

Flying back to where Batman and Green Arrow were waiting, Hawkman and Green Lantern landed on the roof. Recovering from his high speed collision with the Green Lantern's wall, the man had enough time for one last quip, "I guess I really _did_ hit the bricks, huh?"

Walking forward, The Batman replied "Hilarious," before tossing a knockout gas capsule into the sphere. After the man had passed out, Batman turned to his colleagues and said, "The mission was a failure, time to head back."


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Well, hello there!

**ShadowedSpider** here with an early chapter release. Don't get to thinking this will be a regular timeframe for updates.

Anyway, I have not acquired the ownership of Spider-man or Young Justice in the past few days. But before we begin I would like to acknowledge a few things.

First: A thank you to everyone who read my first chapter and thought it was good enough to review it and/or come back for seconds.

Second: A thank you to for creating a place where nerds like me can post their stories among fellow enthusiasts.

Third: A special shout out to **FrivolousThoughts**

Your Spider-man/Young Justice crossover is what inspired me to put the finishing touches on my first chapter and upload it. So to have you read my story and give me such a positive review really meant a lot, thank you. Yes, I have noticed the apparent 'law' that exists where heroes have to fight each other before teaming up, and I honestly considered them having a (as you put it) nice civilized conversation, but my inner nerd won this battle( and many more since).

Fourth: I updated Chapter 1, added in a title (which my younger sister helped me pick) and corrected a few errors.

Fifth:(And this is the last one I swear, everything else will be at the bottom) While reading this, keep in mind that Peter is a teenager, not a mature adult. (Both physically and emotionally)

Now let us begin:

**A SPIDER's TANGLED THREAD**

**CHAPTER 2: Waking Up**

**The Hall of Justice, Washington D.C. August 17, 2010 Time: 0:23**

"Uggghhh, where am I," Peter groaned, as he opened his eyes. He tried to rub his head but found they were handcuffed to a table. Blinking he surveyed his surroundings, or rather the lack of surroundings. He looked around and saw a plain white room with the only things preventing the room from being perfect cube was the metal table he was chained to, the sole in-roof light bulb that lit the room, the chair he was sitting on and the chair on the opposite side of the table. He started to panic a little when he realized that his mask was off, but quickly regained his composure. "Hello, anybody there?" he asked at no one in particular, looking from one wall to the next, and with feigned confidence continued "Do you guys really think these cuffs will hold me?"

Peter tentatively pulled on his handcuffs, they seemed to be plain handcuffs, no electricity or fancy do-hickeys, so he pulled a little harder. When nothing happened and his spider-sense didn't blare, Peter ripped the cuffs in half and tore the manacles off his wrists. He curiously looked around and stood up. He walked around the room, curiously inspecting the walls for a sign of entry, all four walls had the same slight indentations that could be a doorway. Sighing, sat back down in his chair and waited, for what, he had no idea.

**On the other side of a one way mirror(wall, whatever), about twenty minutes later**

Batman stood next to the Martian Manhunter, otherwise known as J'onn J'onzz, silently studying their 'guest' through the one way 'wall'. Without looking at his fellow league member, the Batman said "I ran a facial recognition test on him, no results, same for the fingerprints, genetics and every other conceivable test."

"Perhaps he could provide greater clarity on that matter," J'onn replied.

Batman produced the boy's mask from within his cape, and stared at the opaque white lenses for a few moments. He was about to respond to the Martian, when the boy's patience broke.

"OHHKAAAY!" He shouted as he sprung to his feet and turned to face the wall opposite the secret room that the two Justice League members currently occupied. Placing his fists on his hips and glaring daggers at the wall, the kid continued, his tone growing panicked, "Would someone please tell me what's going on!? This hasn't exactly been a good day for me, and I really just want to know what the hell is going on! And would SOMEONE please give me back my mask! I know there is a one way mirror in there!"

As the kid grew silent, a slight smirk found its way onto the lips of the Batman. Turning to the door, Batman told J'onn "Make sure he tells the truth."

The door to the interrogation room opened and revealed the intimidating figure of Gotham's Dark Knight. The kid quickly turned to face him, "Great, the guano-guy," he remarked "Mind telling me what the hell's goin' on?"  
"The observation room is on the other wall," Batman deadpanned.

"Oh, er, well, yea...uneducated guess," the boy responded, slightly grinning and scratching the back of his head, obviously embarrassed.

"You know you're in a lot of trouble," Batman explained, stepping into the room.

"For what? Your buddy was about to fire a fancy lookin' arrow into a crowd of civilians!" the kid exclaimed.

"Green Arrow was about to apprehend a fugitive, when you attacked him, a member of the Justice League."

"What is the Justice League!?" The boy asked, turning around and throwing his arms into the air in exasperation, "honestly, I have no idea whats going on!"

Batman narrowed his eyes, and indicated for the spandex wearing kid to take a seat. Taking the seat across him, Batman noticed the kid looked rather thin and small for someone that demonstrated a significant degree of super-strength.

"Lets start at the beginning," Batman said leaning forwards, resting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers, "Who are you?"

"Uhh, dude, don't you get the secret identity thing?" The kid responded, his voice thick with sarcasm. "It stays secret because I do two things." He continued holding up one finger, then another, "One: I don't go telling scary men in cowls my real name, and two: I wear a mask. Speaking of which, where is it? I kinda want it back."

"You're not in a position to negotiate," Batman countered, straight to the point as usual, "it's simple, either you cooperate and we both walk away happy, or you can sit in a prison cell for the rest of your life. Your choice."

"Yea, right. I suppose that after I'm done telling you everything that I've tried to keep a secret from the world, you'll just pat me on the head, give me a lollipop and send me on my way," the web-clad kid replied in a voice so thick in sarcasm it was suffocating.

"No," Batman replied "Then we decide what to do with you."

"Way to inspire confidence."

"I'm only going to say this once, so let me make it perfectly clear," Batman warned, each word measured and precise, "You. Don't. Exist. Not a whisper, story, or rumor. No fingerprints, no DNA, not even a single picture. You don't have a choice in this, this just is."

Looking slightly disturbed, the kid stared at the Dark Knight, he opened his mouth to speak several times as he struggled to maintain his composure. Finally, the boy buried his face in his palms and spoke to his feet, "My name's Peter Parker. I'm fourteen and go to Midtown High in New York City."

"_He is being truthful, Batman,_" J'onn informed said person telepathically, "_I also sense he is genuinely confused right now, but I cannot delve deeper without his noticing._"

"Listen, I can help you, but you're going to have to allow us to psychically scan your brain in order to do so," Batman said addressing Peter, voice just as hard as ever.

"Really!? Just probe my mind that's all?" Peter snapped back, "Why don't I put on a coconut bra and grass skirt then dance the hula?"

"You're not helping your position much," Batman warned, his voice growing sharp, watching the teen struggle mentally for several minutes, staring at the ground and occasionally shooting Batman icy glares.

"Fine, do it," Peter resigned.

If Peter was shocked at the tall green man come out of the wall like a ghost, he didn't show it. The only emotion displayed on his face was determination. He looked the Martian in the eye as he moved behind Batman.

"Martian Manhunter will perform the inspection," Batman explained, to which Peter nodded.

"I promise I will be respectful," J'onn assured the teen, putting on a comforting smile before concentration hardened his features and his eyes glowed red. In Peter's favor, he showed a exceptional degree of maturity that most wouldn't expect from the wise-cracking teenager. The pair simply stared into each others eyes for what felt like days to either of them, but was mere minutes in the physical world. The two adult heroes looked at each other for a second after the telepathic alien had finished.

"What did you find?" Batman asked, his straight-to-the-point attitude returning with a vengeance.

"Perhaps I should explain it elsewhere. It is most...complicated," the green skinned individual explained before turning to leave. The Batman was about to join him, but first looked at the defeated looking teen in the metal chair sadly looking at his lap. Silently, Batman produced Peter's mask from within his cape and tossed it onto the lap of the surprised teenager. Puzzled, Peter glanced up at the face, er, cowl, of the caped crusader, who simply met his gaze before sweeping out of the room.

It was a good hour before they returned, and Peter created a hammock for himself using his webbing and was lounging around, mask on. He looked up at the two caped men and dropped to the ground as Batman addressed him with a simple, "We need to talk."

**Mount Justice, Rhode Island August 17, 2010 Time:15:36**

Black Canary's training session was about to be in full swing when the mountain's zeta tube began lighting up. The entire team, along with Black Canary and Green Arrow, ceased their sparring and convened in the center of the ring.

"Recognized, Batman zero-two," the synthesized voice of the cave's computer rang out, " Spider-man A-zero-five."

"Spider-man?" Robin asked "Who's 'Spider-man'?"

"Isn't that the guy you were telling me about?" Canary asked Green Arrow.

"That's what he called himself," Green Arrow confirmed, puzzled.

The light died down, revealing the Dark Knight himself leading the slim frame of a masked Peter Parker behind him.

"Hey, if it isn't Robin Hood himself," The masked teen greeted "Long time no see, or I guess it hasn't been that long, whatever."

"What's going on here, Batman?" Green Arrow asked the Dark Knight.

"Team, I'd like to introduce your new teammate," Batman said, ignoring his fellow leaguer, then gestured to the teen following him "Spider-man."

"What? Another?" Kid Flash asked incredulously, "This is the second in a week."

"We are grateful for another ally, Batman," Aqualad spoke, respectful as always, "but this is most unexpected."

"This isn't optional," Batman asserted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that we were ungrateful," Aqualad apologized "We're simply surprised and don't understand why you have decided to add him to our roster now, instead of at the same time as Artemis."

"He is a...recent discovery," Batman responded "but I assure you he is qualified."

"I'll say," Green Arrow wispered to Black Canary "from what Hawkman says, kid packs a wallop."

"If that's all, I need to take over monitor duty at the watchtower," Batman said, turning around to leave via zeta-tube. After he disappeared in a flash of yellow, everyone stared at the new addition who just stood there awkwardly.

"Very well," Black Canary began "who wants to spar with the rookie."

"Hey! I've been doin' this for a year, well almost," Spider-man objected.

"Mmmhm," Canary responded, doubtful, "So, any volunteers?"

"What kind of power's does he have?" Robin asked after a few seconds when nobody volunteered.

"Well, I/He-" Spider-man and Green Arrow began at the same time.

"No wait," Canary interrupted "This is the perfect time for a training exercise. Fighting an opponent without any previous knowledge of their powers."  
"Please, _Spider-man_" Superboy scoffed "Just think about Black Spider; agility, webs, wall sticking powers, not worth the big fuss."  
"Oh really?" Canary retorted , then continued in a softer tone "Or do you not remember our first lesson?"

"Never mind" Superboy pouted.

"So any volunteers?" Canary asked again, with a similar lack of response "No? How about you, Aqualad?"

"Very well," The gilled teen acknowledged stepping forward. As everyone cleared the center circle to give them room.  
"So is it just you and me, gills?" Spider-man asked with his trademark tongue-and-cheek, bouncing on his toes and loosening up "Any rules I need to know about?"

"Just you and me, hand to hand, until one of us falls," Aqualad responded putting his fists up in a fighting position. To which Spider-man responded by falling into his signature three-point-half-crouch. At Canary's go, both started to circle each other, cautiously trying to predict the others movements.

That lasted for about two seconds, when the younger and less patient of the two leaped at the other. As he soared across the room, his limbs outstretched in a vaguely spider-like way, his opponent narrowed his eyes and rolled underneath Spider-man's wild leap. Turning around, Aqualad hoped to catch Spider-man before he managed to correct his orientation. Rather than landing an ear-ringing punch, Aqualad found himself striking air and being pulled into the air and backwards by his opponent. It was then that Spider-man noticed the 'counter +8' and "throw +5" that holographically appeared next to his head after throwing Aqualad across the room mid-backflip.

"Wow," he exclaimed "this is like that generic fighting game that _everyone_ plays, but in real life! Cool!"

Landing in a crouch, Aqualad silently stood back up and raised his fists again. This time going on the offensive. Rushing forward the gilled teen lashed out with a simple, restrained 1-1-2 combo at his opponent. Dodging the jabs and grabbing the third punch, Spider-man shot a hook in return, one that was ducked by his opponent, then tried to sweep Aqualad's legs out from under him. Jumping over the arachnid boy's leg, Aqualad started an exchange of blows that were unsuccessful for either combatant, as all attacks were either blocked or dodged by their would-be victim. Eventually they ended up with each others hands gripped in theirs, both trying to overpower their opponents. The Atlantean seemed to be winning when the Arachnid Avenger grunted "Ugh, you're pretty strong."  
"Atlanteans... have to be," Aqualad grunted back.  
"Yea, but," Spider-man responded, slowly increasing his strength as did so, "so do spiders."

Going from being pushed over to forcing his opponent down, Spider-man began to realize that he had no idea what to do, as the closest thing to grappling he had ever done was nearly suffocating inside Sandman a couple months ago. Aqualad took advantage of his opponents inexperience and quickly spun around, grabbed a web patterned arm in both hands and threw his opponent over his shoulder... or at least he tried. Rather than forgetting that he was facing a wall crawling adversary, Aqualad put himself off-balance when his opponent stuck his feet to the ground in an instinctive retaliation.

Seeing an opening Spider-man pressed his free palm to Aqualad's back, adhered himself to it and lifted his opponent into the air and quickly threw him face down at the ground. When Aqualad landed with a loud SMACK, the computer announced "Fail: Aqualad"

"Does that mean I won?" Spider-man asked no-one in particular to which Aqualad, rolling to his back, replied "Yes."

"Oh, uh, sweet, I guess," Spidey said extending his hand to help Aqualad up. Accepting the hand, the Atlantean stood up and congratulated his new team-mate.  
"Thank you, you are most skilled," Aqualad complemented.

"You're not too bad yourself, you nearly had me with that throw at the end there, and you're stronger than I thought," Spider-man admitted, releasing the wrist of his opponent.

"That's very good, both of you," Black Canary interjected "an excellent match, but who can tell me what they did both did wrong?"

"Oh oh," Robin exclaimed as his hand shot into the air, excitement all to prevalent in his voice.

"They didn't try to test each others abilities. He," The Boy Wonder explained, pointing at Spider-man " literally jumped straight into the thick of things without any warning of what Aqualad might have been capable of."

"Well actually, I-" Spider-man tried to interrupt, but Robin was on a roll.

"Aqualad, did the same," Robin kept up his excited speech "he went and got up close and personal with someone who, for all we know, could have fire fists of fury or whatever. They both failed to play to their respective strengths. From what I can tell, Spider-man should be hitting hard and bouncing out, rather than going toe-to-toe with his opponents, and Aqualad-"

"That's enough, Robin," Black Canary interrupted, exasperated, and regaining her composure she continued "very good. Now, the real question, 'What are Spider-man's powers?"  
Robin's hand shot into the air again.

"Someone other than the Boy Wonder," Canary stated sternly. A few moments passed by before someone finally spoke.

"Uh, he can stick to stuff?" Artemis tentatively answered.

"Very good, keep going," Canary encouraged.

"Well he's super-strong, obviously, and really agile, and either he's a Olympic gymnast or one of his powers is a good sense of equilibrium," Artemis continued, gaining confidence with each word " So yea, he's also really quick, so a slight degree of super-speed... oh, and he's super-annoying."

"Hey!" Spider-man indignantly objected.

"Is that all?" Black Canary asked.  
"Umm, yea, that's all I could see," Artemis responded, sounding sure of herself.

"If I may?" Green Arrow said "I have a couple idea's myself, if the Team is done."  
"Be our guest," Superboy impatiently consented.

"When we fought I noticed that you seemed to dodge things without looking so I'm guessing-"

"Oh! A spacial awareness or precognitive danger sense!" Robin interrupted.

Shooting a subtle annoyed glare at the Boy Wonder, Green Arrow said "Yes, just what I was thinking, but why don't we get the answers from the bug boy himself."

"You know," Spider-man began, crossing his arms in a juvenile fashion "I'm starting to feel less like a person and more like a piece of merchandise."

Upon seeing unamused looks from his 'audience' Spider-man put on his serious attitude and answered the question, "Well you guys pretty much got it all, I'm strong, quick, agile, and all around spider-like, and well as for the 'danger sense' I get this buzzing in the back of my skull, which tells me when something is endangering me and what direction its coming from."

"It sounds most useful," Aqualad commented.

"I call it my 'Spider-sense'," Spidey informed the group of crime fighters, his hands on his hips and his voice thick with mock-pride.

"Really?" Artemis scoffed "Spider-sense? 10-years old much?"

"Really?" Spider-man scoffed in return, commenting on her 'hero-suit', "A crop-top and spandex pants? Eighties much?"  
"Says the guy in a skin-tight red and blue suit," She countered, narrowing her eyes in smug victory.

"Uhh, no comment?" Spider-man responded sheepishly.

"I think we're done for today," Black Canary said, turning to leave via zeta tube with Green Arrow "Why don't you guys get to know your new teammate and show him around."

After the pair of leaguers left, everyone turned to face their new member.

"So I don't think you all have been properly introduced," Spider-man asked.

"Of course," Aqualad said, indicating each member as he introduced them "I am, as you know, Aqualad, this is Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian."

"Nice to meet ya," Spider-man responded, shacking each members hand in order "I'm Spider-man, or as my friends like to call me..."

Everyone paused as the masked figure of Spider-man reached up to his neck and stripped off his mask to reveal his face, brown hair, hazel eyes and completely human.

"Peter Parker," He finished, and upon seeing the slightly surprised expressions on everyone's faces, he asked "What?"

"It's just..." Artemis started before being interrupted by Robin, who just seemed to be in an interrupting mood.

"We assumed you wore a full mask for a reason," Robin explained "like a spider-face or eight eyes or something."

"Why does everyone think that!? I mean, seriously, you guys, Shocker, the X-men," Peter asked no-one in particular, throwing his hands in the air.

"We're sorry, we meant no disrespect," Aqualad apologized, cutting off Robin's confused question on the two, as far as The Boy Wonder knew, nonexistent names Spidey mentioned.

"Don't worry about it," Peter said, turning around with a grin on his face, "So, how about that tour?"

**AAAND**** CUT!  
**

So how about that? Huh?  
It might not be the best fanfiction out there, but I'm enjoying writing it so I shall continue to do so.

A few (more) notes before the chapter is done:

1) I am seriously trying to keep everyone in character here, I had to rewrite and edit quite a bit, and I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but rest assured, I will try my best to keep people the way they are in the show/comics without exaggerating them to the point of ridiculousness.

2) I will be featuring conversations the rest of the team, I don't plan on leaving anyone the odd man out.

3) While Spidey _is _going to be encountering a few variations of his rouges in the YJ universe, they will be few and far between and with each having their own new twist.

Questions? Comments?

Love it? Hate it?

Reviews! I love 'em! So leave some!

'til next time,

**ShadowedSpider** out!


End file.
